True Story ver Vocaloid
by shirohane viren
Summary: First fanfic! Gimana jadinya kalau true story di dunia nyata ini, diperankan Vocaloid? /-gajeness-/
1. Chapter 1

**True Story ver. Vocaloid**  
>First fanfic! Gimana jadinya kalau true story di dunia nyata ini, diperankan Vocaloid?<p>

**Disclaimer :  
>Vocaloid itu milik Crypton Fuji Media Corp. dan Yamaha Inc.<br>Cerita ini milik author Yuumi.**

**Warning :****  
>Typo, sangat GAJE, tidak menerapkan EYD, berantakan.<strong>

Yuumi : Halo! Ini fanfic pertamaku!  
>Mikuo : Yakin?<br>Yuumi : Yakin =="  
>Kaito : Bukannya author udah bikin banyak cerita?<br>Yuumi : Tapi ini kan yang terbit pertama! xD  
>Len : Kebiasaan author itu, kalo udah bikin cerita, kadang gak dilanjutin, bahkan dibiarin aj–<br>Yuumi : Hei! Jangan mengumbar-ngumbar aib!  
>Len : Tapi kan itu kenyataan!<br>Yuumi : Len itu kalo malem malem suka ngajak ngomong pisangn–  
>Len : Jangan mengumbar-ngumbar yang tidak benar!<br>Yuumi : Itu kan benar, aku ada fotonya!  
>Len : *ngambil roadroller*<br>Rin : Hoi! Udah kepanjangan! Langsung aja kita ke cerita xD

.

**1. Tidur : Prank(?)  
><strong>Minggu itu, Gumiya sedang mencari Gumi, karena Gumi telah berjanji untuk menemaninya membeli wortel di market sebelah.

"Gumi-_nee_! Gumi-_nee_ mana sihh?!" gerutu Gumiya.

'Oh iya, Gumi-_nee_ kan di kamar,' batinnya.

Setelah menyadari bahwa Gumi di kamar, Gumiya pun masuk ke kamar Gumi tanpa mengetuk pintunya terlebih dahulu.

"Gumi-_nee_! _Nee-chan_ sudah berjanji kan mau temani aku beli wort–" Gumiya yang tadinya teriak langsung hening, karena ternyata nee-channya masih tidur.

"Yah, Gumi-_nee_ masih tidur. Daripada ganggu _nee-chan_, aku pergi sendiri saja deh." kata Gumiya. Ia lalu meninggalkan kamar Gumi.

Setelah Gumiya pergi, Gumi perlahan membuka mata perlahan untuk memastikan apakah Gumiya masih ada. Setelah melihat Gumiya sudah tidak ada pada tempatnya lagi, ia bangun dan menyeringai.

"Rencana untuk pura-pura tidurku selalu berhasil" ucap Gumi pelan.

Well, Gumi memang pintar xD

.

**2. Meja Sekolah**  
>"Baiklah anak-anak. Hari ini adalah penentuan kalian akan duduk dengan siapa! Biar kalian tidak berisik, kalian akan <em>Sensei<em> dudukkan dengan lawan jenis." kata Luka-_sensei_. Tampak semua murid di kelas 5-3 itu ingin protes, tapi tidak jadi karena mereka terlalu takut.

"Hatsune Miku, dengan Hatsune Mikuo." kata Luka-_sensei_.

Miku dan Mikuo terkenal di kelasnya akan 'Sayur Berisik'. Meskipun bermarga sama, mereka bukan satu keluarga dan satu darah. Mereka sama-sama berambut teal, menyukai negi, dan berwajah mirip. Banyak yang mengira mereka kembar / sangat dekat, padahal kenyataannya sangat berbalik dengan itu.

"Kenapa saya harus bersama dengan d–"

"Tidak ada bantahan! Membantah atau kalian saya kurangi nilainya" kata Luka-_sensei_. ia melanjutkan acara penjodohan tempat duduk itu. (?)

Sementara itu di tempat Miku dan Mikuo...

"Jangan macam-macam kau! Sampai kau macam-macam, aku tak segan-segan membunuhmu." kata Miku pelan. Tatapannya tajam dan menunjukkan kebencian. Mikuo pun sama.

"Siapa yang mau macam-macam dengan kau? Kau yang jangan macam-macam ke aku! Aku akan menghabisimu sebelum kau membunuhku." balas Mikuo.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat perjanjian? Aku akan menggarisi bagian tengah meja ini. Itu adalah garis batas 'wilayah' kita. Yang melewati garis batas ini dianggap melanggar perjanjian, dan itu wajib dihukum. Setuju?" usul Miku, dengan nada dingin.

"Setuju. Biar aku yang menggarisi. Kau tidak pandai dalam matematika, dan tidak akan pernah pandai dalam matematika! Jadi, daripada nanti malah tidak adil dan aku kebagian sedikit, aku yang akan menggarisi. Aku tidak akan curang, tenang saja." kata Mikuo lalu menggarisi tengah meja itu.

.

**3. Ring Snack (gak disensor biar greget)**  
>"Mizki-<em>chan<em>! Lihat aku bawa apa!" kata Yuuma bangga, sambil mengambil snacknya dari dalam tas.

"Wah, snack! Kebetulan aku sedang lapar! Apa nama snacknyaa?" tanya Mizki. Ia menatap snack itu dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ini namanya, lihat saja!" kata Yuuma sambil menunjukkan bungkus snacknya. Di sana tertera tulisan 'Ring'. (Ring Suzune : kau memanggilku? / author : bukan kau! Nanti kau ada giliran sendiri *ngusir Ring*)

"Hmmm.. Ring...! Snack yang bolong-bolong itu 'kan?" tanya Mizki. Yuuma mengangguk.

Mereka memakan snack itu sambil menonton TV. Kedua anak berumur 7 tahun itu tampak sangat menikmatinya.

"Yuuma-_kun_, lihat! Aku punya cincin 'loh!" Mizki menunjukkan tangan kanannya. Di jari telunjuknya, sebuah snack Ring terpampang jelas.

"Wahh, aku juga mau! Hei Mizki-_chan_, lihat! Cincinku banyak! Ada di seluruh tanganku!" Yuuma menaruh satu Ring di setiap jarinya. Sekarang semua jarinya telah dipenuhi oleh snack tersebut.

"Hahaha! Ayo kita makan cincin kita!" kata Mizki. Ia lalu memakan 'cincin'nya.

"Tunggu aku Mizki-_chan_!" Yuuma segera melahap semua snack yang ada di jarinya. (Readers : mulutnya gede banget...)

.

**4. Yang Duluan..  
><strong>"Lui-_kun_, ke taman deket sini, yuk!" ajak Ring.

"Ayooo! Yang duluan sampe menang ya!" tantang Lui.

"Oke!" kata Ring.

Lui dan Ring sama-sama tidak ingin kalah. Tentu saja, siapa yang mau kalah? Tapi alasan utama mereka tidak mau kalah, karena mereka telah membuat perjanjian, orang yang kalah harus mentraktir orang yang menang makanan favorit mereka sepuasnya selama 1 hari.

Mereka pun akhirnya berlarian ke taman yang tak jauh dari rumah mereka. Dan karena Ring adalah orang yang dari dasarnya suka olahaga, Ring hampir memenangkan lomba itu. Tapi, setelah mereka hampir dekat dengan taman, kira-kira 5 meter, Lui mengganti lombanya.

"Yang duluan nyampe kalah!" Lui berkata tepat Ring sampai di taman.

Raut muka Ring yang awalnya tersenyum penuh kemenangan, kini menunjukkan muka tanda ia akan protes.

"Hei, apa-apaan itu! Kau mengganti lomba tepat ketika aku sampai ke taman!" ujar Ring, tak menerima.

"Terserah aku! Kan, aku yang mengadakan lomba! Berarti aku berhak mengganti lomba," kata Lui. Mukanya santai dan biasa saja. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa orang yang diajak bicaranya itu sudah darah tinggi.

"LUI MENYEBALKAN!" teriak Ring.

"Eh?"

Tiba-tiba, Ring menyeringai. Ring mendekat ke arah Lui. Kebetulan di belakang Lui ada lubang lumpur.

"Yang mundur menang!" kata Ring.

Spontan Lui pun langsung mundur, lalu masuk ke dalam lumpur.

"Yang mundur kalah, maksudku." kata Ring, santai. Mukanya menunjukkan sebuah kepuasan, kepuasan atas dendamnya yang tercapai.

Lui pun berdiri. "Hei! Apa itu?! Kau sengaja menyuruh mundur supaya aku jatuh ke lumpur, lalu kau mengganti lombanya?!"

"Bukankah itu yang kau lakukan padaku?"

Mereka bertengkar hingga akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk saling mentraktir satu sama lain.

** .**

**5. Segala Macam 'Kesewotan'**(?)  
>Neru terkenal sebagai orang yang 'nyolot' kalo mood nya lagi gak stabil, dan Nero terkenal sebagai orang yang sangat sabar akan apapun.<p>

Pada suatu hari, di sekolah Nero tak sengaja menyenggol HP Neru yang berada di meja dan akhirnya terjatuh. Neru yang sangat sayang pada HP-nya pun marah, emosinya sekarang tidak stabil. Sifat 'sewot'nya perlahan muncul.

"Neru-_san_, gomen! Aku benar-benar tak bermaksud untuk menjatuhkan hp-mu! Sekali lagi gomen!" kata Nero sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk HP-ku setelah terjatuh? Hanya meminta maaf?" Neru benar-benar kesal sekarang.

"Gomen! Aku sudah mengeceknya! Itu tidak rusak 'kok! Sekali lagi gomen!" kata Nero.

"Terserah kau!" kata Neru.

"Neru-san, kau sangat menyayangi hp-mu ya?" tanya Nero.

"Kalo iya kenapa kalo enggak kenapa?"

"Kenapa 'sih, kamu sayang banget sama hpmu?"

"Kepo! Kau siapaku? Kau tak berhak mengaturku!"

"Aku temanmu! Bukankah aku berhak?"

"Aku tak pernah menyuruhmu menjadi temanku!"

"Aku juga pernah kok dijatuhkan HP-nya, tapi aku tidak marah."

"Siapa?"

"Aku!"

"Yang nanya?"

"Neru-_san _menyebalkan!"

"Masa?"

"Bodo!"

Perdebatan ini pun pada akhirnya berakhir karena bel sekolah yang berbunyi.

.

Gomen minna, cuman segini ;-;  
>Mind to RnR?<br>Aku usahain minggu depan chap 2 x3  
>Ada yang pernah kalian lakuin dari salah satu cerita(?) di atas gak? 'w'<br>Yang punya ide / salah satu true story kirim ya!  
>Arigatou minna udah mau baca ^~^ soalnya ini GAJE pake BANGET xddd<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**True Story ver. Vocaloid  
><strong>First fanfic! Gimana jadinya kalau true story di dunia nyata ini, diperankan Vocaloid?

**Disclaimer :  
>Vocaloid itu milik Crypton Fuji Media Corp. dan Yamaha Inc.<br>Cerita ini milik author Yuumi.**

**Warning :****  
>Typo, sangat GAJE, tidak menerapkan EYD, berantakan.<strong>  
>.<p>

**6. Tawuran Sendal  
><strong>Kelas Rin dan Len merupakan kelas yang paling berisik dan 'gila' dari seluruh angkatan di sekolahnya. Siapa ketua dan wakil kelas itu? Tentu saja si 2 kembar, Rin dan Len. Meskipun mereka sangat pintar dan terkenal, mereka sangat-sangat heboh sampai bikin orang-orang mungkin akan darah tinggi. (Author : *ditendangRinLenkeJonggol*)

Oh iya, kelas mereka adalah kelas 9-5. Selain Rin dan Len, dikenal juga Lily, Haku, dan Teto yang merupakan bagian 'geng' dari Rin dan Len.

Sekarang ini, mereka berlima berada di sekolah. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir mereka bersekolah di sini, atau tepatnya hari ini merupakan hari perpisahan bagi kelas 9. Yak, mereka sudah selesai menghadapi ujian!

Mari kita lihat keadaan kelas 9-5..

"Hari ini bebas 'kan?" tanya Len.

"Iya. Hari terakhir sekolah pula." jawab Rin.

"Kelas 9-5, sudah bawa yang kita perlukan untuk bermain 'kan?!" teriak Teto. Semua mengangguk.

"Ada yang tidak membawa?" tanya Lily. Semua menggeleng.

"Baiklah. Kita mulai rencananya! Berhubung karena di sini ada 24 murid, dibagi menjadi 2 kelompok. 1 kelompok isi 12!" kata Haku. Ia lalu menulis 'kelompok A' di papan tulis dan memberikan 12 slots untuk nama. Sama halnya dengan kelompok B.

"Silakan maju! Tulis nama kalian di kelompok yang kalian mau!" Rin lalu mengambil 1 box berisikan banyak spidol, lalu meletakkannya di meja guru.

5 menit kemudian..

"Baiklah, aku akan membacakan nama-nama murid di kelompok A, lalu di kelompok B." Len mulai membacakan nama-nama di papan.

"Ada yang tidak setuju atau ingin pindah kelompok?" tanya Len setelah selesai membacakan. Semua menggeleng.

"Baiklah, kita mulai permainannya! Kelompok A di sebelah kanan. Kelompok B sebelah kiri. Siapkan bahan-bahannya!" teriak Rin.

Semua pun menurut dan melaksanakan apa yang Rin katakan.

Kalian penasaran nama kelompoknya?

Kepo deh! /ditebas/

Kelompok A :  
>- Kagamine Rin<br>- Kagamine Len  
>- Yowane Haku<br>- Kasane Teto  
>- Lily<br>- Leon  
>- Kaito Shion<br>- Meiko  
>- Kagamine Rinto<br>- Kagamine Lenka  
>- Kagene Rui<br>- Kagene Rei

Kelompok B :  
>- Prima<br>- Juon Kiku  
>- Kasane Ted<br>- Honne Dell  
>- Yuzuki Yukari<br>- Gakuko Kamui  
>- V Flower<br>- 96Neko  
>- Luo Tianyi<br>- Yuki Kaai  
>- Gachapoid<br>- Oliver

"Permainan dimulai!" Lily meniupkan pluit.

BUAGH! BAK! BUK! BLEUHEUHUEHUEHUEHUEUEHEUEUEHUEHE(?)

Terdengar suara sendal-sendal yang bertebaran ke mana-mana(?). Saya turut sedih atas sendal yang menjadi korban aksi lempar-lemparan. /dibakar/

"NAJONG! GW KENA SENDAL DELL YANG BEKAS NGINJEK TAI! GASUDII! EW EW EW!" teriak Rui.

"BWAHAHAHA. RASAKAN ITU!" balas Dell.

Semua pun berjalan dengan lancar dan seru. Ada yang teriak-teriak karena kena sendal, ada yang seneng karena kena sendal dari pujaan hatinya(?), dan ada yang malah makan sendal(?).

"Inti kita maen ini apa yak? Cara menangnya gimane?" Meiko bertanya.

.

.

.

.

hening

.

.

"Yang penting kita bersenang-senang! AYO LANJUTTT!" kata Kiku dengan semangat berkobar.

Semua pun berjalan dengan lancar sampai akhirnya wali kelas mereka, Hiyama Kiyoteru, masuk..

"Ada apa in– BUAGH! HEI KALIAN!" teriak Hiyama Kiyoteru. Sendal Leon yang tadi bekas jatoh ke got mengenainya.

"Ka- kalian ini..." Wali kelas mereka pun mulai mengeluarkan dark-aura yang membuat 1 kelas merinding.

"KENAPA GAK NGAJAK-NGAJAKK?!" Kiyoteru mengambil pistol yang mengeluarkan sandal, entah dapet darimana. Nama pistolnya Sandal Gun(?).

Begitulah kira-kira kejadian di kelas 9-5. Murid gak waras, gurunya juga. (Author : *babak belur gara gara dilemparin sendal*)

.

**7. Gakupo si Troller**  
>Di sekolah yang indah. Luka dan Gakupo sedang duduk di sebuah bangku khusus yang panjang, untuk menunggu dijemput oleh yang bersangkutan. Gakupo yang notabenenya adalah troli– maksudnya troller, berniat untuk mengerjai Luka.<p>

"Belom dijemput?" kata Gakupo.

"Iya," sahut Luka, pendek.

"Sama dong, aku juga belom dijemput," ucap Gakupo. Ia sudah bersiap-siap akan rencana untuk menjahili Luka.

"Masa?" kata Luka.

"Iya bener," jawab Gakupo.

"Bodo."

'WUT, ini mah gue yang dikerjain! Saatnya pembalasan..' batin Gakupo.

"Luka, kamu udah dijemput tuh!" kata Gakupo.

"Mana?" Luka mengambil tas dan berdiri.

"–kemaren." Gakupo tertawa dalam hati. Luka pun kesal, ia membanting tasnya ke bangku, lalu duduk.

Keesokan harinya.. (Setelah pulang sekolah)

Sekolah mulai sepi. Lagi-lagi Luka tidak kunjung dijemput. Sama halnya dengan Gakupo. (Gakupo : ya iyalah, kan gw pulang sendiri naik sepeda! / Author : o *dilempar*)

Dan lagi-lagi, muncul 'niat baik' Gakupo untuk menjahili Luka lagi. Lagi-lagi Gakupo lagi ngerjain Luka lagi. # abaikanyangini

"Woi! Woi!" teriak Gakupo.

"Apa?" sahut Luka.

"Emang elu?" kata Gakupo. Ia menahan tawanya.

"Oke, besok ya!" balas Luka.

'Lah, Luka 'kok gak nyambung?' batin Gakupo.

"Iya, jangan lupa ya!" Seseorang di belakang Gakupo menyahut. Lalu orang itu pun pergi.

"Tadi ada apa, Gakupo?" Luka menengok ke arah Gakupo.

"Gak ada apa-apa 'kok. Kucing terbang."

"Gakupo aneh deh?" Yang diledek hanya bisa menahan malu. Karena dibilang aneh dan karena trollnya fail.

.

**8. Mayu si Penggambar Profesional**  
>"Lagi ngapain, Mayu-chan?" tanya Muyo.<p>

"Gambar," balas Mayu. Ia tetap berkutat pada buku gambarnya.

Keheningan pun terjadi dalam waktu 10 menit. Mayu berhasil menyelesaikan gambarnya dalam waktu 10 menit, dan ia pun memamerkannya pada Muyo.

"MUYO-CHAN! Gambarku bagus gak?" teriak Mayu, sambil menunjukkan hasil gambarnya  
>pada Muyo.<p>

"Sugoii.." kata Muyo. Ia melihat gambar dua buah gunung besar dengan matahari di tengahnya.

Mayu hanya bisa senyum-senyum sendiri. "Arigatou!" ucapnya.

"Etto.. Mayu, boleh aku pinjam buku gambarnya sebentar? Aku ingin lihat-lihat," tanya Muyo yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Mayu.

Muyo pun membuka lembar pertama. Lagi-lagi gambar 2 buah gunung, tetapi tidak sebesar tadi. Lalu ada jalan di bawahnya, dan ada sawah. Ada juga burung yang digambar seperti huruf m dengan garis di bagian tengah m.

Di lembar baru, ada pantai, dengan gambar laut dan perahunya. Ada juga gambar sebuah rumah di bukit. Semuanya terlihat sangat keren di mata Muyo, terutama karena perpaduan gambar dan gradasi nya sangat baik. Tunggu–

"Mayu, kenapa gambarmu gambar masa dahulu semua?" tanya Muyo.

"Maksudnya?" balas Mayu.

"Iya, gambarmu ini, dari lembar pertama, gambar yang kita pernah bikin waktu masa kecil semua," jelas Muyo.

"Ohh, itu karena.. Karena aku sudah lama tak menjadi anak kecil!" kata Mayu senang.

Muyo pun mengangguk. Sejujurnya, ia tak mengerti tentang jawaban yang diberikan Mayu tadi, karena itu sedikit tak masuk akal. Tapi biarlah, dia tidak peduli akan itu.

.

**9. Mitos**  
>"Kaa-san, Miki gak mau tidur!" kata seorang anak perempuan berumur 5 tahun, Furukawa Miki.<p>

"Kau harus tidur, Miki-chan.." balas ibunya, CUL.

"Tapi aku belum ngant–"

"Kalau Miki-chan tidur malem-malem, nanti ada yang dateng, loh!" seru CUL.

"..." Miki diam.

"Jadi, Miki-chan mau tidur?" Miki mengangguk.

Miki pun akhirnya ke kamar, diikuti oleh CUL. Lalu Miki ke tempat tidur, sedangkan CUL mematikan lampu kamar dan menyalakan lampu tidur.

"Oyasuminnasai," kata CUL.

Setelah itu, CUL pun keluar dari kamar Miki dan berpapasan dengan suaminya, Akaito.

"Abis ngapain, CUL?" tanya Akaito.

"Biasa, nyuruh Miki tidur," jawab CUL.

"Lah, bukannya besok Miki tidur? Tidak apa-apalah, kasih dia bermain dan kebebasan!" kata Akaito.

"Tidak. Miki masih kecil," tegas CUL.

Lalu CUL pun masuk ke kamarnya, dan berbaring di tempat tidur, lalu tidur.

11:00 (malam)

CYUUTTT~ TENERONETT~

"Terompet? Siapa yang maen terompet?" CUL terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia segera turun dari tempat tidur dan pergi menuju kamar Miki. Di sana, ia melihat lampu kamar Miki yang sudah menyala dan Miki yang mencoba memainkan terompet.

"Miki! Apa yang kau lakukan? Bukankah sudah kaa-san bilang untuk tidur?!" kata CUL.

"Kata tou-san, malem-malem itu boleh kok gak tidur," jawab Miki.

"Miki.. Sudah kaa-san bilang juga, jangan bermain alat musik atau membuat suara yang berisik pada malam hari. Nanti malam malam kamu diikutin hantu mau?" tanya CUL, dengan nada seram. Miki yang mendengarnya pun langsung merinding.

"T-tidak, kaa-san! Miki nggak mau dikutin!" seru Miki.

"Kalau begitu, tidur," kata CUL. Ia pun lalu keluar kamar.

Saat keluar kamar, ia merasa kakinya sangat berat. Ia lalu mendapati Miki yang menempel di kakinya.

"Miki takut,"

Miki emang orangnya percayaan 'yah XD (Author : *digoreng Miki*)

.

**10. Pasar Jadi-Jadian(?)**  
>Sepasang anak perempuan berumur 7 tahun menunjukkan muka bosan. Yang mereka lakukan sekarang hanya duduk dan bengong, gak tau mau ngapain dah.<p>

"IA, aku punya permainan!" kata seorang perempuan berambut ungu diikat dua ke bawah, Yukari.

"Apa?" sahut IA, perempuan dengan rambut cream yang bagian depannya dikepang.

"Kita main jual beli aja!" kata Yukari.

"Maksudnya?" IA bingung.

"Kamu mau jadi penjual atau pembeli? Nanti kalo yang jadi penjual, ambil-ambil barang di sekitar kita dan anggap itu barang buat jualan! Kalo yang jadi pembeli, ini, aku ada duit mainan!" jelas Yukari.

Mata IA berbinar-binar. "Aku mau jadi pembeli!"

"Ini! Aku cari barang dulu ya, nanti aku bakal jualan di situ!" Yukari menaruh uang mainannya di dekat IA. Ia lalu menunjuk ke rumah mainan yang dimilikinya di kamar.

IA mengangguk. "Ha'i!"

IA pun menunggu Yukari mempersiapkan barang untuk jualan. Sambil menunggu, ia memperhatikan uang mainan yang diberikan oleh Yukari.

'Banyak,' IA pun lalu mengambil uang tersebut, dan karena tangannya cukup kecil, uang itu terjatuh dan berhamburan ke lantai. Setelah merapikannya lagi, IA mendapat ide. Ia mengambil dompet bulatnya yang berwarna putih, lalu meletakkan uangnya di situ.

Tepat saat IA selesai memasukkan uangnya ke dompet, Yukari memanggil. "IA, siniiiii!" kata Yukari. IA pun menuju ke rumah mainan mereka yang sekarang menjadi 'Stand' Yukari.

Mata IA berbinar-binar lagi. "Aku mau beli permen sepuluh! Berapa?" tanyanya.

"Umm.. 20 yen!" seru Yukari.

"Kalau gelas kecil berapa?" tanya IA.

"100 yen!" jawab Yukari.

"Aku beli permen 20 dan gelas kecil 2!" seru IA.

"Jadi, semuanya adalah 240 yen," Yukari memasukkan barang-barangnya ke plastik.

IA memberikan uang mainan sejumlah ¥240 ke Yukari. "Ini!"

Setelah Yukari mengambil uangnya, ia pun memberikan plastik itu ke IA. Saat IA akan mengambil dan sudah hampir mengambilnya, plastik itu terjatuh dan–

"Di mana gelas-gelas kecil kesayanganku?"

PRANGGGGG!

"GELASKUUUUUUU~~~!" Seorang laki-laki dengan umur sama seperti mereka, tersedu-sedu.

"Ups.." IA dan Yukari hanya bisa berkata demikian.

Sepertinya, mereka berdua tidak cocok untuk bermain seperti itu.

.

Part 2 selesai~  
>Ada yang punya ide lagi? xD<br>Gomen apdet lama '-'  
>.<p>

_Review /('w')/_  
><strong>4Mekaliya-Chan<strong>  
>Iya, ini gaje soalnya :v<br>Makasih xD  
>Arigatou udah review senpai!<br>.

**Fuyukaze Mahou**  
>Makasih senpai xD<br>Syukur deh kalau suka 'v'  
>Udah shiren buat tawuran sendalnya, meskipun sedikit beda xD<br>Arigatou udah mau Fav & Foll & Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**True Story ver. Vocaloid  
><strong>First fanfic! Gimana jadinya kalau true story di dunia nyata ini, diperankan Vocaloid?

**Disclaimer :  
>Vocaloid itu milik Crypton Fuji Media Corp. dan Yamaha Inc.<br>Cerita ini milik author Yuumi.**

**Warning :****  
>Typo, sangat GAJE, tidak menerapkan EYD, berantakan.<strong>

.

**11. Lomba Tahan Tawa  
><strong>"Main lomba yuk!" Rinto teriak di sebelah telinga Lenka.

"Rinto! Jangan bikin kaget!" Lenka menutup telinga.

"Emang lomba apaann?" tanyanya.

"Lomba tahan tawa!" teriak Rinto senang.

"Pernah denger.. Yang nanti kita gak boleh ketawa itu bukan sih? Yang ketawa duluan kalah," kata Lenka.

"Iya, yang itu! Aku ngajak kamu main itu, soalnya kan kamu murah ketawa!" ucap Rinto.

"Hei, bukan berarti aku bisa kalah." Lenka melipat tangan di depan dada. Rinto ternyata lupa kalau Lenka itu tukang lawak.

"Huh, kita lihat saja nanti! Ayo mulai!" kata Rinto.

"Eh, tar dulu. Mau nanya nih, kalo gerak-gerak boleh kan?" tanya Lenka. Rinto mengangguk.

Mereka hanya saling pandang untuk beberapa saat. Lenka pun mulai tersenyum, tetapi kemudian ia menarik senyumannya, teringat bahwa biasanya yang kalah diberi hukuman.

Lenka mengambil hape, menyalakan lagu khasnya yaitu 'Goyang Dumang'. Lalu Lenka mulai menari dengan gaya seperti duyung.

Rinto pun tertawa, tapi dalam hati. "Huh, lihat saja kau Lenka."

Rinto pun berusaha untuk memikirkan hal lain agar tidak melihat dan mendengar Lenka yang sedang bergoyang ria. Setelah Lenka selesai menari, barulah ia melihat Lenka kembali.

Lenka pun sedikit kesal karena tak berhasil membuat Rinto tertawa. Muka Rinto menjadi seperti 'aku-melamunkan-hal-lain' dan alhasil Lenka berteriak.

"Rinto, kau cur- **BRUK!**" Lenka jatuh menggelinding dan alhasil hapenya pun tertimpa oleh dirinya, sehingga entah bagaimana hape itu membunyikan lagu 'Rolling Girl'. Ia masih tetap menggelinding berputar-putar karena terjatuh dari meja yang di bawahnya ada sofa.

"Pfftt- **WAKAKAKAKAAKAAKAKA**! WANJIR NGAKAKKK!" Rinto pun akhirnya tertawa ngakak sampe guling-guling. Berguling ya, bukan bergelinding kek Lenka.

Setelah beberapa saat, Lenka pun akhirnya berhenti menggelinding karena nabrak tong sampah. Kepalanya benjol gede sampai kayak topi.

"Setidaknya gue menang, meskipun sakit banget sih. Kepala gue sampe benjol neh," kata Lenka sambil megang-megang kepalanya.

Cara Lenka kek gitu memang cukup ampuh 'sih, tapi 'sakitnya tuh di sini'!

.

**12. Mimpi Buang Air Kecil  
><strong>"Hei Dell, bikin kartu buat ulang tahun Kaito, 'yuk!" kata Haku.

.  
>Hening<p>

.  
>"Dell?" Haku menengok ke arah orang di sebelahnya. Ternyata Dell tertidur.<p>

"Hoakmm.." Dell menguap sangat lebar.

"Jadi membuat kartu untuk Kaito tidak? Kalau kau mau tidur, ya sudah sana ke kamar. Kalau kau mau bikin kartu, nanti ke kamarku ya," ucap Haku.

Haku pun meninggalkan sofa di ruang tamu dan pergi ke kamarnya. Sedangkan Dell, ia berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan letoy(?).

Mari kita lihat keadaan Dell di kamar..

"Hoahmmm.. Jangan tidur... Kartu... Kaito–" Dan 1 detik kemudian Dell tertidur di lantai kamarnya dengan pulas.

Di dalam mimpi Dell~  
>"Hei Dell, bikin kartu ulang tahun buat Kaito, 'yuk!" kata Haku.<p>

"Ayo!" Mereka pun akhirnya ke kamar Haku, karena alat-alat untuk membuatnya berada di sana.

"Bentuk apa yang akan kau buat?" tanya Dell.

"Hmm, sepertinya.." Haku berpikir.

"Aku akan membuat kartu dari buffalo biru tua dan biru muda. Aku akan membuatnya menjadi bentuk es krim, sehingga berarti aku butuh warna coklat untuk membuat cone. Warna biru tua dan muda adalah warna es krim. Untuk ucapan dan tulisan, sepertinya aku akan membuat asap dingin es krim dari buffalo putih keabu-abuan dan di asap tersebut kutuliskan ucapannya." Haku menjelaskan apa yang akan ia buat. "Kalau kau sendiri?"

"Sepertinya, aku akan mengambar chibi Kaito yang bisa dibuka seperti kartu biasanya. Di dalamnya baru kubuat doodle dan ucapan-ucapan. Simple 'kan?" Dell tersenyum bangga. Ia 'kan, memang jago membuat doodle dan menggambar.

Mereka pun mengerjakan tugas masing-masing dengan baik. Tetapi, pada saat Dell ingin menggunting gambarnya, ia kebelet buang air kecil.

"Kau kenapa, Dell?" Haku yang tampaknya curiga dengan gerak-gerik Dell membuka mulut.

"Boleh kupinjam toilet?" Haku pun mengangguk.

Di dalam toilet, Dell pun membuang air kecil sangat lama. Ditambah karena di dalam kamar mandi Haku, ada tombol khusus untuk menyalakan lagu apa saja.

"Ini mah di sini terus betah," kata Dell.

Tetapi, lama-lama ia merasa ada keanehan.

"Wait. Kok, celana gue kayaknya basah gitu padahal kan gue sekarang pip–"

"El- Dell– DELLLLLLLLL!"

Keluar dari mimpi Dell~

"DELLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"

"Hoamm.. Kenap–"

"KENAPA?! LU GA LIAT LANTAI LU UDAH KEK LAUTAN GINI?!" teriak Haku. Sekarang ia berada di luar kamar Dell karena enggan masuk.

"Hah? Ga ngert– WATDEPAK KENAPA GUE BISA NGOMPOLLLL?!" Dell syok. "DAN KENAPA JUGA GUA TIDUR DI LANTAI?!"

"Hanya lu dan Tuhan yang tau," kata Haku.

Dan cerita ini pun diakhiri dengan Dell yang menangis-nangis gaje karena ia mesti membersihkan kamarnya yang baunya gak nahan itu.

.

**13. Gambar Masa Lalu  
><strong>"Yak, selamat datang di kamar gua. Gak perlu basa-basi, yuk langsung ngerjain tugasnya!" kata Kaito.

"Ngerjain? Kai, gue mending ngerjain di atas genteng daripada di kamar lu!" Meiko melihay kamar Kaito yang isinya.. beuhh. Barang di mana-mana, es krim berlumeran, tong sampah full bahkan tumpah-tumpah. Intinya : Meiko gak suka sama yang beginian!

"Ohh, berantakan ye. Lu mau rapi? Yaudah bantuin gue rapiin yuk," kata Kaito.

"Ini mah bukannya ngerjain tugas kelompok, malah beres-beresin kamar lu," kata Meiko.

Dengan gerak cepat mereka pun langsung mengerjakan tugas baru mereka, yaitu membersihkan dan merapikan kamar Kaito. Karena Meiko lagi males nyapu dan ngepel, Meiko lebih milih untuk menata barang. Kalo Kaito, tugasnya nyapu, ngepel, dan buang-buangin sampah. Kenapa Kaito banyak? Karena ini kamar Kaito, bukan kamar Meiko.

30 menit berlalu, Kaito udah selesai buangin sampah. Baru itu doang? Yaiyalah, kamar Kaito kan rapi banget! /disirem Kaito

Sekarang tugas Kaito adalah nyapu, baru ngepel. Waktu dia mau mulai nyapu–

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Meiko ngakak kenceng banget, sampe kucing yang lewat di luar rumah Kaito langsung lari ketakutan.

"Lu kenapa sih, Mei? Gila?" tanya Kaito.

"GAMBAR LU! BWAKAKAKAKAKK!" Meiko menunjukkan sebuah buku gambar ke Kaito.

"Buku gambar? Sejak kapan tuh? Liat dong," Kaito mendekati Meiko.

Waktu Kaito liat sampulnya, tertulis namanya dan kelas 1 SD. Kaito ingin melihat gambarnya, tapi dicegah Meiko.

"Gue dulu woiii. Lu selesain dulu aja nyapu ngepel lu, kalo gue sih udeh! Wakakakka," Meiko ketawa terus sampe keluar air mata.

Kaito pun akhirnya menyapu dan mengepel secepat mungkin, karena ia sudah oenasaran akan buku itu.

10 menit berlalu, akhirnya Kaito selesai juga. Dia udah bener-bener penasaran, apalagi si Meiko ketawa terus gak berhenti-berhenti.

"Gue udah selesai, Mei. Liat dong!" kata Kaito.

"Nih, kebetulan gue udah selesai liat juga. WYAHAHAHAHA." Meiko memberikan buku itu pada Kaito.

Kaito pun langsung mengambil buku itu dan melihatnya.

Halaman pertama :  
>Aku sayang mamah dan papah!<br>(Dengan gambar stickman besar, stickman kecil, dan stickgirl(?))

Halaman kedua :  
>Aku bisa gambar!<br>(Gambar orang. Idungnya bentuk segitiga, matanya bulet serem, mulut gede)

Halaman ketiga :  
>Cita-citaku jadi pembuat es krim<br>(Gambar anak kecil dengan mata menyeramkan dan pake topi yang bergambar es krim, sambil megang es krim yang keliatannya sih lumer)

Halaman keemp–

"Ini bukan gambar gueee!" teriak Kaito.

"Jelas-jelas itu ada nama lu Kai," Meiko menahan ketawa.

"Semua gambar ini bukan gambar gue! Mungkin gambar orang lain yang namanya Kaito juga!" Kaito tidak mau mengakui gambarnya.

"Bukan cuman itu doang, Kai. Liat halaman terakhir lu," kata Meiko.

Kaito langsung membuka halaman terakhir buku gambar itu. "WATDEFAKK?!"

Tulisan yang sangat besar dan berantakan terdapat di situ.  
>"4ko3h c4y4n6zZ 5eMu4a 0r4nGg~~<br>C3mUaA 0124nG6 Ch4yAnK 4k0e3~!"

"Alay banget ya lu Kai, pfff," kata Meiko.

Hening.

"Kai?" Meiko menengok ke arah Kaito.

"WANJRITTTT! KAI! LU KENAPE?!" Meiko melihat Kaito yang sudah tepar di lantai dengan mulut berbusa.

Dan cerita ini berakhir dengan Kaito yang masuk rumah sakit dan Meiko yang harus mengerjakan tugas kelompoknya sendirian.

.

**14. Koki Cilik  
><strong>"Rana!" teriak kaa-san Rana.

"Kenapa, kaa-san?" tanya Rana kecil.

"Kaa-san baru beli sabun baru sama shampoo baru! Kebetulan juga Rana belum mandi 'kan?" kata kaa-san Rana.

"Iya! Ini baru mau mandi!" Rana mengambil plastik dari kaa-sannya. "Rana mandi dulu ya!"

Di kamar mandinya~  
>(Readers : author bokep!  Shiren : ini kan ga parah, jadi gapapa)

Rana melihat berbagai barang terdapat di kamar mandi. Rana yang ingin menjadi koki pun tak tinggal diam.

"Saatnya masak-masakkan!" teriak Rana senang.

"Pertama, kita ambil gayung sama sikat gigi," gumam Rana. Ia mengambil gayung dan sikat gigi buat ngaduk-ngaduk.

"Lalu.. Emm, taruh pasta gigi sedikit ke dalam gayung," Rana menekan pasta gigi ke dalam gayung.

"Lalu, ambil sendok deterjen(?)," Rana mengambil sendok/alat yang biasa buat ambil deterjen(?). "Masukkan sabun ke gayung sekitar 2 sendok."

"Lalu, masukkan shampoo 2 sendok dan conditioner 1 sendok," kata Rana. Setelah merasa semua cukup, ia mulai mengambil air.

"Masukkan air kira-kira 5 sendok atau lebih," Rana memasukkan air ke gayung. "Aduk terus hingga berbusa."

Rana pun mengaduk kira-kira selama 5 menit atau lebih, hingga busa itu memenuhi gayung.

"Dan kue pun jadi!" teriak Rana senang.

Lalu ia mengambil kantong plastik yang berwarna bening atau transparan. "Mari kita membuat minumannya. Caranya, ambil sabun cair putih kira-kira 3 sendok dan masukkan ke plastik,"

"Lalu, masukkan air secukupnya, dan kocok atau aduk!" kata Rana.

Setelah 5 menit, ia berhenti mengocok dan mengaduk. "Lalu, buang busanya, dan jadilah minumannya!"

"Ini dia makanan dan minuman ala Rana!" kata Rana senang.

"Ranaa... Lagi ngapain? Kok lama banget mandinyaa?" teriak kaa-san Rana dari luar.

"Iya, sebentar lagi!" Rana membuang 'masakannya' tersebut dengan penuh kepaksaan dan berat hati. Ia pun lalu mandi seperti biasanya, tanpa melanjutkan pekerjaannya sebagai koki itu.

.

**15. Temenan-Musuhan  
><strong>"Gumiya, main yuk!" kata seorang anak perempuan 5 tahun, Gumi.

"Ah, enggak ah, cape," balas Gumiya, anak laki-laki 5 tahun.

"Gumiya jahat! Kita musuhan, FUH~" Gumi meniup jari kelingkingnya.

"Oke! FUH~" Gumiya juga meniup jari kelingkingnya.

Keheningan pun terjadi dalam beberapa saat. Gumi dan Gumiya merasa bosan karena tidak melakukan apapun.

"Gumi, temenan lagi yaa," kata Gumiya. Ia memberi jari kelingkingnya.

"Oke!" kata Gumi. Jari kelingking mereka bertemu dan saling berkait.

"Sekarang kita main 'ya!" kata Gumi.

"Oke! Main petak umpet ya?" usul Gumiya.

"Jangan, ini tempatnya kecil!" tolak Gumi.

"Yaudah, kita musuhan! FUH~" Gumiya meniup kelingking. Gumi juga.

Dan akhirnya mereka bertemanan lagi, tamat. (Readers : cerita apaan nih?)

.

Yap, inilah part 3!  
>Maaf lama update TTATT<br>Tugas numpuk dan ada masalah hpxD  
>Gomen pendek banget ;_; Gomen segomen-gomennya(?)<p>

.

Ripiuuu owo  
><strong>Hana Shianata<br>**OkexD Snack bolong-bolongXD Meski bentuknya bolong tapi yang penting enak(?)  
>Arigatou udah ripiuu~<p>

.

**Lightning Sun  
><strong>MakasihxD Padahal ceritaku banyak yang garing(?)  
>Arigatou udah ripiuu~<p>

.

**Fuyukaze Mahou**  
>Iya, beneran ditampilin, soalnya lucu sihXD<br>Aku juga jadi keinget masa kecil yang bahagia (': XD  
>Arigatou udah ripiuu~<p> 


End file.
